El sueño de Yuki
by rawGManonimo
Summary: La pequeña Yuki tiene un sueño... conseguir el autógrafo de Miku Hatsune, la gran estrella de la música. Pero su madre le quiere sacar esa idea de la cabeza, porque sabe que en realidad Miku no existe. Pero un día, durante la madrugada, ocurre algo increíble...


**El sueño de Yuki**

—Pero mamá, ¿por qué Miku no me podrá firmar un autógrafo?— preguntó la pequeña Yuki.

—¡Porque Miku no es una persona de verdad!— contestó su madre.

La madre de Yuki no se lo podría creer. Era la enésima vez que su hija de seis años le preguntaba por qué nunca podría tener un autógrafo firmado por Miku, una de las grandes figuras de la música en Japón. La respuesta siempre era la misma: Miku no existía de verdad. La voz más importante del panorama musical japonés era sólo eso, una voz creada por un programa informático. Y si bien Miku tenía la apariencia de una chica joven, sólo era un dibujo que, cuando celebraba un concierto, se convertía en un holograma en tres dimensiones. La popularidad de este personaje era enorme, y una de las muchas fans que tenía era Yuki. Desde que la vio por televisión, la pequeña siempre escuchaba sus canciones y miraba sus vídeos. Incluso, en su habitación, Yuki tenía un peluche con la forma de Miku.

—Pues no lo entiendo.— iba repitiendo la niña. —Si yo he visto en las noticias a mucha gente con autógrafos de Miku...

—No eran de verdad.— respondía su madre. —Seguramente serían falsos o de otro artista. Y ahora vete a dormir, que ya es bastante tarde.

—Pero mamá...

—¡A dormir, que mañana tienes que ir al colegio!— gritó la mujer.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches...— contestó la pequeña, bastante desanimada.

Yuki entró en su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Antes, pero, cogió su peluche de Miku que había en la mesa de su escritorio y se tapó con las sábanas, junto con el peluche.

—Buenas noches, Miku. Que duermas bien.— dijo Yuki al muñeco.

Entonces la pequeña le dio un beso en la frente a su peluche y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos, Yuki se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Yuki volvió a abrir los ojos. La pequeña tenía sed, por lo que se destapó, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, la niña cogió una silla, se subió encima y sacó un vaso del armarito. Cuando lo tuvo en la mano, abrió el grifo para llenarlo hasta la mitad. Mientras bebía, Yuki tuvo tiempo de contemplar el cielo nocturno por la ventana. La pequeña observó algo bastante extraño: daba la sensación de que la luna tenía un color azul verdoso poco habitual.

—Que curioso...— pensó Yuki. —Hoy la luna tiene el mismo color que el pelo de Miku...

Entonces, la niña terminó de beber, dejó el vaso en el fregadero de la cocina, bajó de la silla, volvió a su habitación y se metió en la cama. Fue en ese momento cuando Yuki notó que había algo que no cuadraba. La pequeña abrió las sábanas y descubrió algo bastante desagradable: ¡su peluche de Miku había desaparecido!

—¿Miku? ¿Dónde estás?— se preguntaba Yuki, preocupada.

La chiquilla miró debajo de la almohada, debajo de su cama, revolvió todos los cajones de su escritorio y del armario pero ni rastro del peluche. La niña no podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo puede desaparecer un peluche en mitad de la noche? Entonces ella tuvo la idea de mirar por otros rincones de la casa, no vaya a ser que, por razones que su mente infantil desconocía, el peluche de Miku se hubiera marchado por propia iniciativa. Yuki empezó a mirar por la cocina, el comedor, el lavabo y otros lugares donde podía haber ido a su peluche. Pero en ninguno de ellos lo encontró. La pequeña Yuki se sentó en el sofá para descansar un rato cuando, de repente, una imagen sacudió su cabeza. Desde el ventanal del comedor que da al jardín, la niña vio a una muchacha joven, con una camiseta de color gris brillante y una falda negra, apoyada en la valla de madera que separa su casa de la de los vecinos, mirando la luna. Pero el detalle que dejó a Yuki de piedra era el cabello de aquella chica, formado por dos largas coletas de color azul verdoso. La niña no se lo podía creer. ¿Será la auténtica Miku? La pequeña se dirigió muy despacio hacia el ventanal y lo abrió lentamente. Luego, avanzó por el jardín con mucha prudencia hasta que llegó a la valla, justo al lado de la chica. Entonces, ella notó la presencia de Yuki, y se giró para saludarla.

—Buenas noches, Yuki.— dijo la chica, moviendo la mano izquierda. —Te estaba esperando.

La pequeña se quedó alucinada. No lo podía creer. ¡Era la auténtica Miku! La chiquilla estaba de lo más emocionada.

—¡Eres Miku! ¡Eres real! ¡Es increíble!— gritó de lo más contenta.

En ese momento, Miku tapó la boca de Yuki y miró con cara de preocupación las ventanas superiores de su casa.

—¡Shhhh! ¡No grites!— dijo Miku en voz baja. —Tus padres podrían despertarse...

—Uy... Lo siento.— hizo Yuki.

—No te preocupes.— contestó Miku. —De todos modos, tenía muchas ganas de poder hablar contigo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó Yuki.

Entonces las dos chicas comenzaron a pasear por el jardín.

—¿Sabes qué es ser famoso?— preguntó Miku. —Ser famoso es estar un día en una ciudad y al día siguiente estar en la otra punta del mundo. Ser famoso es viajar de un lugar a otro sin poder descansar y...

—¿Pero tú no eres un programa de ordenador?— interrumpió Yuki.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero eso no quiere decir que los programas para ordenadores no descansen. Deben viajar dentro de un ordenador que se encuentra en el interior de una maleta.

—Ah...— dijo la niña pequeña.

—Pero ser famoso también tiene cosas buenas.— siguió Miku. —La mejor parte de ser famoso es sentir el calor del público, sentir que te aman y que tú eres un modelo para estas personas. Y es por eso que estoy aquí. Tengo entendido que eres una de mis mejores fans y que siempre has querido mi autógrafo. Pues bien, hoy he venido aquí para cumplir tu sueño.

Y de repente, la chica sacó una cartulina y un rotulador negro y comenzó a escribir, dictando todo lo que iba apuntando:

—"Para Yuki, con todo mi corazón. Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto. Muchos besos de Miku Hatsune."

Y estampó su firma con un emoticono sonriente muy mono, con la forma de su cara. Yuki estaba a punto de desmayarse. ¡Por fin tenía el autógrafo de su amada Miku!

—Aquí tienes, todo tuyo.— dijo Miku, dándole la cartulina a Yuki.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!— respondió la pequeña Yuki, muy contenta. Lo guardaré como un tesoro, ¡te lo prometo!

—Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi autógrafo. Y ahora vete a dormir, que tus padres podrían darse cuenta de que no estás en la cama.

—¡Sí!— hizo Yuki.

Entonces, Miku acompañó a Yuki hasta su cama, y le cantó una canción de cuna para que se durmiera. En cuanto la peque se durmió, Miku salió sin hacer ruido de su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yuki se despertó de un salto, con el interrogante de si lo que había pasado la noche anterior fue real. Todas sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando vio su peluche encima de la almohada.

—Vaya...— hizo la niña.— Eso quiere decir que todo fue un sueño...

—¡Yuki, el desayuno está listo!— dijo su madre desde la cocina.

La niña salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, que hizo volar un papel que había sobre la mesa del escritorio y que acabó bajo el muñeco de peluche. Aquel papel era ni más ni menos que el autógrafo de Miku.

**FIN**


End file.
